


La corde au cou

by Ahelya



Series: Où elle tombe, la mort vient. [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: 1 heure 1 thème, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Défi d'écriture, F/M, Gen, Humor, Humour glauque en fait exactement, La saison 3 n'existe pas, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Il y avait des questions qui ne se posaient pas quand on était mousquetaires, surtout quand il s'agissait de question sur le fantôme de la caserne...





	La corde au cou

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème « Cou ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a été écrit en décalé de la nuit et en une heure.

**La corde au cou**

 

Il y avait des questions qui ne se posaient pas quand on était mousquetaire, surtout quand il s'agissait de question sur le fantôme de la caserne qui était en fait une femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vivant. Cette femme, c'était l'épouse de leur capitaine apparemment.

Les mousquetaires ignoraient son véritable nom. Aramis, d'Artagnan et Porthos l'appelait Milady. Leur capitaine, lui, l'appelait Anne. Toujours en un souffle. Passionné, furieux ou désespéré selon les circonstances. Les mousquetaires avaient décidé de l'appeler « madame la capitaine ». Elle avait eu l'air surprise la première fois qu'elle avait entendu ce nom puis elle avait souri, amusée sans aucun doute.

Mais madame la capitaine avait aussi conservé son surnom de « Fantôme de la caserne ». Un surnom qui semblait tout autant l'amuser que le nom que les mousquetaires du roi lui avaient donné. Il lui allait parfaitement en vérité. Peut-être mieux même que madame la capitaine. Sans doute parce qu'elle allait et venait dans la caserne comme elle le voulait et sans jamais prévenir personne. Elle disparaissait parfois pendant des semaines puis elle était de retour et elle passait à la caserne des journées entières.

Personne n'osait s'approcher du bureau du capitaine quand elle se trouvait à la caserne.

Mais il y avait parfois quelques ratés puisqu'elle allait et venait comme bon lui semblait. C'est ce qui arriva à Anatole un soir d'automne. Il apportait son repas au capitaine. Il avait frappé, était rentré dans le bureau… Puis il avait crié et était reparti en quatrième vitesse, son plateau toujours à la main.

Porthos qui avait assisté à toute la scène ne put s'empêcher de dire en riant :

« Peut-être devrait-on leur dire de mettre un signe à la porte quand elle est là… »

Tous les mousquetaires avaient approuvé puis quelques-uns d'entre eux étaient allés chercher Anatole et lui avaient servi à boire.

Pour l'aider à oublier ce qu'il venait de voir, avaient-ils dit.

Une fête impromptue et bien avinée commença peu après. Peut-être les mousquetaires fêtaient-ils à leur manière le retour de madame la capitaine ?

Le capitaine et sa femme finirent par les rejoindre. Ils burent avec eux, un peu. Il y eut ensuite quelques faux combats. Quelques concours de tirs de mousquet aussi. Le capitaine les laissa faire. Madame la capitaine observa le tout avec un air amusé.

Soudain, au cours de la nuit et sans doute à cause de l'alcool, Anatole pensa qu'il devait aller s'excuser d'avoir interrompu le rendez-vous du capitaine et de sa dame. D'un pas un peu chancelant, il s'approcha donc du petit groupe que formaient les quatre Inséparables et madame la capitaine. Anatole, hélas, ne s'en tint pas qu'à des excuses. La faute à l'alcool sans aucun doute.

« Pardonnez-moi madame la capitaine mais tout à l'heure, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer votre cicatrice. Qu'est-ce qui est donc arrivé à votre joli cou ? »

Il ne remarqua même pas que l'ambiance alentour venaient de se refroidir considérablement. La faute à l'alcool. Encore.

« Rien de bien grave, Anatole, finit par répondre madame la capitaine. Mon époux m'a juste passé la corde au cou. »

Anatole éclata de rire mais il finit tout de même par s'apercevoir au bout d'un moment qu'aucun des quatre Inséparables ne partageaient son hilarité. Il faillit demander ce qui se passait mais son regard croisa alors celui, furieux, de son capitaine.

Ah oui. C'était vrai. Il avait oublié. On ne posait pas de question sur madame la capitaine.

Anatole balbutia de nouvelles excuses et s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait encore une fois.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> En fait, c'était fun de refaire un tour sur cette série d'OS malgré le sujet…


End file.
